


More Than A Crew

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, First Dates, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Prompt Fic, post ST:TVH, post fal-tor-pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: Bones receives a comm from Jim that has him worried.  When he finds him, he realizes things are worse than he thought.  But Bones has a plan to set things right again and all he needs is a little help.





	More Than A Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/gifts).



> From an autumn prompt list. I chose: first date
> 
> For my friend Raven, who loves 'family feels' fics and doesn't find them near often enough. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

McCoy power-walked through the halls and down to Jim’s quarters, grumbling under his breath.  He had things to do before starting his own shore leave, and it did not include getting weird, cryptic summons from his captain and best friend.  He’d received a personal comm from Jim and all he’d gotten out of him was some nonsense about bad omens and bring medical supplies.  He wasn’t sure what kind of foolishness he was about to get into, but with Jim’s track record, it couldn’t be good.

His finger had barely lifted from the door chime when Jim barked a brusque, “Come.”

He took two steps inside and stopped.  “What in the hell happened to you?”  Jim sat at his desk, shirt ripped and torn, with various cuts and lacerations gently bleeding along his face and arms.  He was also covered in soot and grease.

“I’m just……”  Jim raked his fingers through his hair, smearing it with streaks of coal-colored grime.  “Well, look at me.”

“Oh, I am lookin’, believe you me.  And tryin’ to decide how much crazy I want to deal with.  Besides the obvious, why are you just sittin’ here?  Shouldn’t you be gettin’ ready for a date?”

“Do I look ready for a date?” Jim snapped, hands gesturing to his current state.

Bones placed a hand on his hip, an eyebrow lifting in reprimand.  “If you’re gonna be ugly, I’m gonna leave.”

“Sorry.  I’m not dealing with things well.  Especially these days.”  Then Jim sighed, a long-suffering sigh.  “I just don’t know anymore.”

“What don’t you know?”  Cryptic Jim was a pain in the ass.  “And you still haven’t answered my question.  What happened?”

“I was making my final rounds before leave, as usual, making sure everything was in order, when Scotty caught me and had this new thing he wanted to show me.”

“Oh hell,” Bones muttered.

“And as you can see, the show and tell didn’t go so well.”

“Obviously.  But good grief, Jim.  Scotty’s experiments are always one step away from killin’ us all, even if he is brilliant.  You should know better by now.”  Bones moved further into the room, dropping his medical bag and the supplies he’d brought on the desk.  Propping a hip against the edge he asked, “Now, what’s this further nonsense about bad omens you were mutterin’ about over the comm?”

Jim bent over, burying his head in his hands, palms pressing against closed eyes.  “It’s not just this.  But the whole thing.  It’s been so hard to reconnect since the _fal-tor-pan,_ and maybe this is just fate’s way of saying it isn’t going to work.  And I lost my gift for Spock in the blast.”  Bones struggled to hear the next words, but he caught them, nonetheless.  “Plus, my shirt is ruined.”

Bones snorted, incredulous.  “You’ve ruined a plethora of shirts.  So many in fact, that no less than four quartermasters have quit in your illustrious career.  What’s got you so torn up about this one?”

“This was the shirt I wore when I proposed to him all those years ago.  I thought…I thought it’d bring us luck.”  He stroked a torn flap between his fingertips.  “It’s taken forever to get here.  Just to get to a date.  Maybe it’s never supposed to be like it was.”  Jim lifted his head, despair etched in his soot-covered face.  “Maybe I’m being foolish, naïve in even hoping it could be.”  Jim’s fingers continued to stroke the torn fabric with an absentmindedness that worried McCoy.  “I don’t know what to do anymore.”  Jim’s eyes fell to stare at his lap.

“Oh, Jim.”

“Maybe this accident was for the best.  A sign I should just comm him and cancel.”

Now he was _really_ alarmed.  Jim didn’t just lay down and quit.  “What are you talkin’ about?  We didn’t go through hell and back and almost get kicked out of the ‘fleet for you to give up now.  You never give up.”  Bones took a hard, assessing look at his friend, his concern growing.  Jim wasn’t telling him everything.  There was something deeper tormenting him.  “What’s really eatin’ at you?  And don’t be feedin’ me any bullshit lines.”  He placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder and lightly squeezed, his tone warm and gentle as he said, “We’ve known each other far too long for that.”

“Truth is, what if this doesn’t work out?  What if,” Jim softly confessed, “we’re not compatible this time around?  What if, getting to know the me I am now, instead of back then, means he won’t want to be with me?”  Jim looked up, desperation in his eyes.  “What if he’s lost to me forever?”

Bones’ heart damn near broke.  “Now, you listen to me.  I’ve housed his damn soul, been closer to Spock than anyone.  Except you.  And I can guarantee you there’s no one out there for him but you.  It’s always been you.”  He squeezed Jim’s shoulder a bit more firmly in reassurance.  “He loves you, Jim, and he’ll remember it before too long.”

“But what if – “

“That’s enough with the ‘what ifs.’”  In fact, McCoy had had enough of this.  And it wasn’t just this particular moment either.  Jim had been floundering, indulging in a little too much self-pity for too long.  Not that Bones was a callous man.  He understood all Jim had fought for and all he was feeling now.  They were valid fears.  But sometimes, to get through despair, you had to give people a swift kick in the ass.  He guessed it was Jim’s turn.  “Give me a few minutes to get things together and while I do, get your ass in the shower and get cleaned up so I can fix the cuts on your face and arms.  Then we’ll get this all sorted out.”

“But there’s not enough time left to – “

“Dammit, Jim.  Quit stallin’ and do what I say, or when your next physical comes around, I’ll give your standard vaccinations with real needles instead of hypos.”  He stood up straight, putting both hands on his hips.  “Been a while, but I’m sure I’d get the hang of it again after a few dozen pokes.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Jim griped.  “No need to get mean.”  Bones watched as Jim trudged off, shoulders slumped and defeated.

While Jim took his shower, Bones began comming the rest of the command crew.  He needed their help.  They’d piece Jim back together and get him out on this date, or else.

They’d been good about it, but Bones sensed the restlessness, the underlying fear that reverberated throughout the crew.  They knew their command team was splintered, broken, fragmented.  Not whole.  Not yet.  The crew needed them together as one again.  And so did Jim.

He reached Uhura first.  “I apologize, Nyota, but there’s no time for pleasantries.  I need your help with Jim.”

“Oh my god, what has he done now?”

“Nothin’ a little concealer won’t fix.  Think you can help me get him presentable?”

“That’s a mighty big task.” He could hear the smile in her voice.  “And of course I’ll help.  How bad is it?”

“Couple of lacerations, not too deep, but face wounds bleed like the dickens.  I’ll heal them up, but the bruisin’ is gonna start soon and darken from there.”

“Got it.  Give me a few to get my things together and I’ll head that way.”

“Great.  See you soon.”  He disconnected and called up the next one.  He managed to catch Sulu in the greenhouse, and as a bonus, Chekov was with him.  “Hikaru, Jim’s had a bit of an accident and what he had planned to give Spock for their date tonight went up in smoke, probably literally.  Think you can come up with a replacement from that hobby of yours?”

“Oh, I would love to!”  Then Sulu began to babble, “Should I go strictly Human or wildly exotic?  Or perhaps hybrids?  I mean I have this one I’ve been working on, and it might really – “

Bones had to cut him off.  Sulu could wax poetic about his plants for hours.  “Whatever you think.  Just hurry up and make it good.”

“No problem.  I just had the best idea…”  Bones could make out excited chattering as he disconnected.  Behind him, he heard the whoosh of the bathroom door.

Jim came out, wrapped in a towel and looking miserable.  “I’ve screwed this whole thing up, haven’t I?”

“No.  Not yet, anyway.”

“Maybe if I just lie down –”

“Oh, no.  Absolutely not.”  Bones went to Jim’s closet, yanked out a pair of black dress slacks, picked up shoes, and on his way back, grabbed a pair of socks and briefs, tossing them all to Jim.  “Now get those on, and then sit in that chair so I can use the dermal regenerator on those cuts.”

“Fine,” Jim grouched.  He pulled on the clothes and sat in his desk chair, dutifully, while Bones mended his skin.  A few minutes into his repairs, the door chime rang.

Panic filled Jim’s eyes.  “Don’t worry.  It’s not who you think.”

“Then who is it?

“The cavalry.”  Without ever stopping or losing focus on his work, Bones hollered out, “Come on in.”

Nyota had arrived, her magic box in tow.  She shook her head in gentle fondness.  “Oh, Jim,” she tsked.  “What have you done?”

“Nothing.  It wasn’t me.”  He crossed his arms and huffed, indignant.  “It’s not always my fault, you know.  In fact, it was _your_ partner who tried to blow me up.”

“Scotty did this?”  Uhura pursed her lips.  “I’ll have a few words with him later, but for now, I’m here to make sure you maintain a flawless complexion, instead of looking like you went two rounds with a Tellarite and lost.”

“Hey!”

Between the two of them, Jim stood no chance, his further protestations going unanswered.  They had just finished making him presentable, Uhura yelling in a triumphant, “I’m done,” when the next chime rang.

“Let me guess,” Jim said, eyeing Bones suspiciously.  “More help?”

Bones gave him the behave-or-else-more-hypos-are-in-your-future stare, then called out, “come,” to the next set of reinforcements. 

Sulu radiated happiness, a shit-eating grin on his face as he and Chekov arrived, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.  “Dr. McCoy said what you had got damaged and asked me to work up a replacement on short notice.”  He handed the bouquet to Jim, excitement oozing from every pore.

McCoy couldn’t help but admire Sulu’s handiwork.  The flowers were exquisite and smelled divine.  One scent reminded him of Georgia so badly, it made his heart ache in long forgotten home-sickness.  By the time he tuned back in to the conversation, Hikaru was blushing a bit; his overt enthusiasm at being able to put his botany expertise to use coloring his cheeks.

“Everything in there has meaning.  I went with all Terran flowers since it’s you, a Human, doing the wooing.  The long ones in the back with the blue flowers are gladiolas.  They symbolize strength of character, honesty, and sincerity.  They are also the symbol of brotherhood.”  He pointed to the bright orange ones with yellow-striped insides, right next to the gladiolas.  “Those are Alstroemeria or Peruvian Lilies, of the Inca Mambo variety.  They’ve long been used as a symbol friendship.  And those lovely white flowers giving off that delightful smell?  That’s Spanish Jasmine.  They’re here to represent beauty and,” Hikaru blushed a deeper red, “sensuality.”

With a deep breath he continued, beaming as he regarded a trio of crimson and white flowers, front and center.  “These are a pet project of mine I’ve been working on for years,” he explained, as he lovingly stroked a finger along their delicate petals.  “I’ve been trying to recreate one of the most expensive flowers ever known.  This particular one, a tulip known as _Semper Augustus,_ was lost back in the 17th century.  But by utilizing our advancements in genetics and reproduction, I’ve been able to replicate them, or get as close to the original as possible.” 

“They’re stunning,” Jim replied.

“I’d been saving their debut for a special occasion and – “

“Wait.  This is their debut?”  Jim abruptly thrust the bouquet back to Sulu.  “Then I can’t accept these.  You should have their debut where they’ll be seen and appreciated by more than just two people.  All your hard work should be acknowledged.”

“This _is_ a special occasion.”  Sulu smiled in exasperation, handing the flowers back to Jim.  “You know, tulips have been used as declarations of love for centuries.  This is a rare tulip for a rare love.”

“They’re all so gorgeous,” Nyota whispered.

“And of course, last but not least, the yellow ones are – “

“I know those,” Jim cut in.  “Daffodils.  Common yellow daffodils.  What do they signify?”

“New beginnings.”

Jim’s face lit up with a slow, widening smile, his eyes alight as he put all the pieces together.  “So, you created a bouquet representing brotherhood, friendship, and sensuality.  Friends, brothers, lovers.”  Bones caught Jim’s glance.  Those amber eyes were drowning in untold emotions, so it was no surprise that Jim’s voice wavered when he spoke again.  “A _t’hy’la_ bouquet.  And all of it surrounded by daffodils for a new start.”

Sulu blossomed with pride that his flower message had been understood.  “Yes.”

“It’s wonderful, Hikaru.  Thank you.”

“Well,” Bones said, interjecting with a loud clap of his hands, “seems the only thing left to do is get you into a shirt.”

“I already told you,” Jim pouted, “I don’t have another dress shirt.  Not like that one.  I can’t replace it or replicate it.  And the only other shirts I have are ‘fleet issue or uniforms and I’m not wearing those.”

“Now, listen –,“ Bones started, only to be interrupted by an outburst from Chekov.

“I can fix that!  I can do this one!”  And before anyone could ask any further details, he bolted out of Jim’s quarters as if a _le-matya_ were snarling at his heels.

No sooner had the door swished shut, then there was another chime.  Jim and Bones answered in unison, “come,” and in walked Scotty, still covered in detritus, his head hanging low.

“I went to sickbay looking for you and Dr. McCoy.  Christine said I’d find you here.  I’m sorry I ruined your night, captain.”

“It’s not ruined, Scotty.  At least not yet.  Not if everyone here has a say.”

Scotty perked up a bit at that.  “That’s great to hear, sir.”  He guiltily shuffled over and set down two bottles on Jim’s desk.  “I brought a couple of things to, uh, apologize.”  He pointed to the first one.  “That one there in the green bottle?  That’s my finest, oldest scotch.”

“Scotty, you don’t have to – “

“Please take it, captain.  It’s the least I can do.”

“Alright.  But only if you agree to have a few glasses with me sometime.”

“Aye, sir.”  Scotty’s eyes brightened.  “I can certainly do that.”

“So, what’s in the second bottle?”  Jim peered at it, the bottle was clear, but the liquor inside was cloudy and dark.

“It’s a chocolate liqueur whose recipe is still the same as it was back in the 1800s.”  Scotty blushed a bit when Nyota side-eyed him.  “It makes a great dessert drink.”

“Uh huh,” Jim pondered, clearly amused.  “Did you know chocolate is the only thing that makes Vulcans intoxicated?”

“Really, sir?  I had no idea.”  Bones rolled his eyes at the feigned shock in Scotty’s voice.  “Better be careful who you give it to then and how you use it.”

Bones snorted.   Heaven help him, this crew was incorrigible.  How they’d survived all these years in space was a goddamn miracle of miracles.

But before they could further discuss getting certain Vulcans drunk, Chekov burst back into the room, out of breath and grinning from ear-to-ear.  “You can wear this, captain.”

The garment he held out was lovely; a linen tunic, green with gold embroidery.  “It’s a kosovorotka, a traditional piece of men’s clothing from Russia.  My babushka made it for me, but she always thinks I am bigger than I am and makes things too large.  And a kosovorotka is supposed to be loose anyway.”  Chekov shrugged.  “But I kept it because babushka made it.”

“It’s beautiful Chekov, but I don’t think I can – “

“Please, captain.  It should fit, maybe a bit more fitted than customary, but it would make me very happy to see you wear it on your date with Mister Spock.”

“I would be honored.”  Then Jim winked, his tone playful.  “Your babushka has good taste.  These colors have always looked good on me.”

Jim laid the flowers gently on the desk, took the kosovorotka from Chekov, and pulled the soft linen fabric over his head, putting his arms through the long sleeves.  Chekov handed him the matching belt which he tied loosely around his waist.  Chekov was right.  It fit rather well.

He turned to face them all and asked, “So, how do I look?”

“Wonderful,” Nyota said.

“Very nice, captain,” replied Chekov.

“Like you need to move your ass and get to your date,” Bones grumbled.  “No one needs to stare at you any longer.  In fact, it’d be best if we didn’t see you at all until shore leave is over.”

Jim paused, standing there, a grateful smile on his face.  He made meaningful eye contact with each and every one of them.  “Thank you.  Everyone.  This means…more than you know.”  Then Jim moved, quickly grabbing McCoy, crushing him in a firm hug as he whispered, “Thanks, Bones.”

“Get outta here, will ya?” Bones groused, fondly shooing him away.

Jim flashed a grin as he picked up the flowers from the desk and headed out the door.  “Wish me luck.”

In unison, they all shouted, “LUCK!” as Jim strode out of his quarters and headed towards the transporter room.

Bones knew Jim was still nervous, but after everyone’s help, Jim’s mood and outlook had improved.  Jim and Spock would be together again, of that he had no doubt.  After all, with his crew – his family – by his side, supporting him, how could Jim lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the character's for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
